Moments
by yuuki13
Summary: My Zutara scribbles and very short one-shots Feel free to send requests, I'll try to write them as soon as I can.
1. Lucky To Have You

**TITLE: Lucky To Have You**

 **SUMMARY:** His own father, Ozai, told him that he was lucky to be born, but his wife Katara thinks otherwise.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Set in a time where Zuko and Katara are married and have children. =)

* * *

After tucking the kids to bed, Katara went to the Fire Lord's study to check on her husband. Zuko obviously fell asleep while reviewing over the documents on his desk. The feeling of anger she had before for skipping dinner with the kids for three consecutive nights had disappeared and was replaced with all sorts of emotions - love, adoration, happiness, sadness, hope, gratefulness - as she gently moved some of his hair away from his face.

"It's kinda hard to believe that he used to be such a spoiled brooding banished prince," Katara thought as memories flashed in her mind.

After years of being together, she could still clearly remember the moments they shared opening up to each other, like how he helped her find her mother's killer and like how he told her about his crazy family.

It still upsets her when she remembers that his father used to tell him that he was lucky to be born while his sister is born lucky. No one deserves to be insulted like that especially Zuko. He did everything he could just to prove to the world and to everyone that he deserves a place and life in this world.

"Katara…" Zuko looked at his wife, surprised that her blue eyes looked glassy like she's about to cry. "What's wrong love?" He stood up and embraced her.

"Nothing really… It's just that… Your father might have said that you were lucky to be born, but to me I'm very lucky to have you, to love you and to be loved by you. I know we've been through a lot especially you and I'm just really proud of the man you have become. I love you, always remember that."

Zuko was shocked with his wife's confession. He was expecting that she'll be yelling at him for ditching them at dinner for three consecutive times and being busy with his Fire Lordiness, but here she is, declaring her love to him.

"I… I don't really know what to say… I couldn't thank Agni, Tui & La enough for letting me become your husband and having such a wonderful family with you. I know there are a lot of things that we still need to work out between us and I'm really grateful that you've been patient and didn't give up on me. I really love you, don't ever doubt on that."

Katara felt like her chest was about to burst with so much love. Zukio wasn't really the type who would be vocal with his feelings. He tries though sometimes but it usually ends up with him tripping over his words. In the end, he usually expresses his love in other ways.

They kissed, sealing their promises of love, not knowing that the kids Katara tucked to bed earlier were peeping at them, giggling as their parents show their love and affection to each other.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Feel free to send some prompts, either PM me here or check out my Zutara blog at tumblr: zutaraturtleduck~


	2. Tired

**TITLE: Tired**

 **SUMMARY:** One of Katara's day as the Fire Lady~

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: '** Cuz I can't help write this naughty scenario~ Another Zutara entry Day 1

ENJOY!

Guest: Sure feel free to send a prompt via reviews! =)

* * *

Katara let herself slump and just let the bed catch her. It was another tiring day as the Fire Lady. Held a medical lecture in a nearby town in the morning, spent lunch with the townspeople, had teatime with some very irritating nobles this early afternoon, and then traveled back.

As she was about to drift to her sleep she felt someone collapse next to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see her husband's expressive golden eyes twinkle at her with love.

"How's my turtleduck? Exhausted?" smiling as she reached out to play with his silky shaggy hair.

"Yeah… Did nothing but debate the whole day… with… with economic… advisers… still not half-way done… national budget…" Zuko was so sleepy that he hardly made coherent sentences. Katara found him so adorable that she felt some of her energy recharged. She made a mental note to free up some time soon to help him.

She got up stealthily to take a quick bath then put on her short sleeping gown. She got back to the bed with some clothes for his husband and gently nudged him.

"Zuko… Love…" she removed his boots. "Come on, let's get you changed to more comfortable clothing for a more satisfying nap." Her hands started unbuttoning and untying his robes when he suddenly grabbed her wrists, pinning her down on their bed.

"Hey! I thought you were exhausted!" Katara said defensively, but deep inside she liked the game Zuko was playing.

"How can I feel tired when my lovely wife is undressing me?" Zuko said in a teasing sexy tone. His lips fell on hers. At first it was slow, enough to convey and savor unspoken words of love between the two of them. Then little by little it became more urging, more passionate.

Katara's kisses moved down from Zuko's alluring mouth to his strong jaws. She knew very well how he would drown with pleasure once she started sucking and giving love bites to his slender neck. It made him vulnerable to her, thus giving her the chance to turn the tables around. Now, she straddled on him.

"Don't you dare sleep on me before you finish what you've started, Fire Lord…" Katara challenged her husband.

"You better keep up, Master Waterbender… Or should I say, Fire Lady?" She saw a competitive glint on his eyes, making her smirk, igniting her own competitiveness.

Katara's kisses were trailed down to Zuko's exposed muscled chest while his hands were caressing her toned thighs, hiking up her already short dress. As much as they looked forward listening to each others moans, groans, pants, the sounds of their love-making, filing their senses with love and pleasure, familiar sounds interrupted their supposed to be night of carnal gratification.

The sounds of two crying toddlers, and two arguing kids brought the two adults back to reality. Katara looked at the direction where the main door of their bedroom was and then, back to Zuko. As if reading her mind, Zuko nodded, and the two of them immediately made themselves presentable. Zuko changed his clothes, while Katara grabbed a random robe to wrap herself with.

A moment later, the door opened and hell broke lose.

"MOOOMMMMYYYY!" A three year old boy cried for Katara.

"DAAAADDDDDYYYY!" A three year old girl cried for Zuko.

"Not moon peaches… HOT! Older brother… Older sister…" the twins explained to their parents, showing their burning tongues, as they point towards the door.

Katara handed the boy to Zuko, happy to be with his father and twin sister. "Play with them, I'll deal with the older two." She said, looking scarier than usual.

"Hey! Mom is coming!" Katara heard their six year old daughter behind the door that separated their bedroom from the receiving area.

"You talk!" Their eight year old son replied.

"You're the eldest one! You're the one who ate the real moon peaches!"

"Why me? It was your scheme!"

"What trouble did the two of you do again?" Katara asked with the 'you're-so-dead' aura around her.

"MOM!" the two older kids shouted by surprise. They looked at their mother before answering.

"Mom, you're wearing dad's robe again!" the eldest daughter pointed out.

"Did we just interrupt something?" the eldest son innocently asked.

Who would have thought that after years of marriage, and four children, here they are blushing like caught teenagers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Feel free to send prompts (with genre, of you want something a bit more specific) through reviews, PMs, and tumblr: zutaraturtleduck


	3. Games

**Title:** Games

 **Summary:** Being parents doesn't exempt Zuko and Katara being playful as their children.

 **Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoy~

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar, and Zutara didn't happen…

Katara just got back from her morning visit in the hospital when she saw Zuko walking away from hallway that led to the gardens where their kids usually are around this time. It warmed her heart that despite being the busy Fire Lord, her husband really exerted effort to bond with their children.

"Hi love!" Katara wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his sturdy chest inhaling his warmth and scent. "How are the kids doing?" This time she looked up to smile at him.

Zuko didn't say anything and just frowned.

"Why such a face? Did they destroy the garden again?"

"Not really. Though the gardens might need to be tended again if they continue the playing their new game…"

"What new game?"

Zuko grimaced, hesitant to answer. "Hide the Avatar and Seek Zuzu's Honor"

Katara bit the insides of her cheeks to stop her from guffawing at her husband.

"I know it's funny. Laugh all you want. Don't worry I'm used to being mocked by my own family," Zuko replied sarcastically.

This time Katara and Zuko heartily laughed sharing a chaste kiss.

 **Later that night…**

When Zuko got out of bath, Katara was on their bed, in a very inviting position, wearing a seductive sleeping gown. She looked at him with such lustful eyes.

"Wanna play a game too?" She asked and handed him a silk sash."Save me from the pirates?"

"I'll save you from the pirates." Zuko replied as he started kissing his wife's lips and touching her sensitive parts.

 **Author's Notes:** I really appreciate the prompts you gave me! Thank you so much! I'm working on them~ I'll be posting them soon! =)


	4. Spectrum

**Title:** Spectrum

 **Summary:** He just gave up on her and on their hundreds of what-could-have-been while she was ready to give them a chance, a future together.

 **Author's Notes:**

Woohoo! First prompt I wrote for a reader! Warning: Angst-ahead~

Guest: I hope you liked it! Let me know how you find it~

* * *

Katara sat on a bench under the cherry tree. She tried to look fine like nothing unusual happened, but a sullen poker face was all she managed. She tried to act strong like how she perceived herself but most of the time she ended up replaying a certain moment inside her head.

" _Katara… We better stop this."_

" _Stop what?" She managed to choke out, trying to pull off the oblivious act even though they both know what Zuko was talking about._

" _This attraction… This relationship… This thing we are doing…" Sure they were friends on peaceful terms, they go out, make fun on each other, do things together. But they also had been romantically kissing, confessing to the other their deepest and most secretive reflections on life, and considered each other's opinions with high regard, something she doubt she'll ever do to someone who is only a_ friend, _and the same goes with him_.

" _Why, Zuko?" She struggled to say as she held back different emotions from erupting – confusion, anger, sadness. She looked forward meeting him today in high hopes that they would be making things official between the two of them. She was even imagining what their first official date would be like, but sadly, they weren't envisioning the same ending._

 _She saw him look away wearing that hesitant expression, at least she wasn't the only one having a difficult time here. "We… We live in two different worlds… I… I can't drag you down to mine… you'd only suffer because of it, and because of me. I want you to be happy, that's why I'm ending this now before I make things gets worse. "_

 _So that's it. He just gave up on her and on their hundreds of what-could-have-been while she was ready to give_ them _a chance, a future together. She felt her walls crumbling down, letting her tears fall. There were things she wanted to say, wanted to rebut, yet no words came out only harder gush of tears. Ironic how speechless she was, when she always had something to say back at him when they were not yet friends on peaceful terms._

" _I'm sorry. But please… don't ever think less of yourself. You're a great person Katara. Hate me if that would help you. After all I was foolish think that I can have a normal life without causing you such pain."_

* * *

"Why are you wearing such a troubled expression, lovely lady?" a man greeted, interrupting the play inside Katara's head.

"Uncle Iroh…" Katara greeted back wistfully. She moved a bit to the side to let the old man seat beside her.

"How is _he_ doing?" she ended up asking. She looked at Iroh with such hopeful eyes, that maybe what happened back then was only a dream. Yet the pain was too sore for it not to be real.

"Honestly if I didn't know the both of you, you would definitely pass as an old married couple," Iroh awkwardly joked, but a moment after his look changed to a more serious and kind one. "When I mentioned you this morning, he had the same mournful look like yours," he finally answered.

"Zuko... He ended up things between us. He… He told me that we live in different worlds, and that I'll only end up suffering because of him. He thinks that being with me would only bring trouble to my life…" Katara confessed. She wasn't the emotional type, but telling Iroh this just felt right.

"My nephew, he's been through a lot…" Katara nodded. Zuko told her about his fucked-up family was – their corrupt family business, his abusive sadistic father, his gone mother and his crazy sister. "He still thrives to do the right thing, despite his haunting dark history dragging him down. If there's a way, he wouldn't let others to experience the same pain and suffering, even if he'll also be hurt in the end. Maybe that's why he concluded that it's the best to end things with you before things gets worse," Iroh looked at the sky as if his proverbs were written there.

"Both of you have such kind passionate souls. It's just that you're blessed with a warm loving family and caring friends. It's like being on the same spectrum, but just in different ends." He gently placed a hand on hers. "Katara, I'll be honest. My nephew isn't one of the easiest people to be with. You might find yourself, crying more tears, than you ever shed in your whole life, feeling the pain you never imagined. But I believe in him, and to me every moment with him is worth it no matter how hard times get."

"Now it's your turn to make a choice. If you choose to be with my nephew, to be with Zuko, I'll help the two of you in every way I can. If you don't I'll still support you, after all, I already consider you as a daughter." The tea maker gently smiled at Katara, something that she really appreciated.

"Let me think about it Iroh. Thank you so much." Katara smiled at Iroh, before giving him a bear hug. He smelled nice like just the jasmine tea he makes.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I hope it wasn't too OOC~ Please review and feel free to give prompts here or on tumblr! =)


	5. Surprise Breakfast

Set in a Modern AU setting, where Katara is a med student and Zuko is a business man. Based from the prompt, "Look at you, god... You're amazing."

* * *

Zuko was standing in front of Katara's door with a box of donuts, waffles and tea at hand. He was excited to surprise his hardworking girlfriend and spend the rest of the day, hopefully just bumming around, no work and school in between since the past few weeks had already been hard on them. She has to study for her exams in med school while he was in the middle of winning a project with one of the biggest clients of his start-up company.

He rang the doorbell once. When no one responded, he opened the door using the keys that Katara gave him. The familiar apartment was cold and lifeless. The lights were closed, and nothing seems to be moving.

" _She must still be sleeping,"_ Zuko thought as he opened some of the lights. He placed the food and tea on the dining table. Being the clean freak he was, Katara's coat on the sofa, and her books and notes, spread out on the coffee table did not go unnoticed by his keen eyes. His girlfriend was no messy person but life as a med student is far from being easy.

He placed Katara's coat on the coat rack. But before he arranged her books and notes, he observed them first trying to figure out which belongs with what. After all, he was trying to help her out, not to make her life miserable by misplacing or misarranging her precious notes. Also, he noticed that Katara was using a certain scheme in arranging her notes based from the times they spent together in a coffee shop or in the library during the past hectic weeks. Finally figuring things out, he organized her things.

An idea bloomed upon resting his eyes on the pad of sticky notes and pens. He grabbed a pen and scribbled something on the sticky note.

" _Don't give up without a fight,"_ he wrote in large fonts.

" _If not inspiring enough, meet/call/txt me for more proverbs. =)"_ he scribbled, small enough not to be immediately noticed but still readable. He placed the sticky note on a random page in one of her books. He felt silly, but it only made look forward witnessing Katara's reaction after seeing the note.

At last, he peered in Katara's bedroom. As expected, she was still asleep, and Zuko stealthily walked towards the bed. He kneeled beside it and can't help smiling at his girl. He felt his heart beating slightly stronger as he watched her peaceful sleeping face. To him, she looked like an angel despite the messy bed hair, the dry drool around her lips and the dark bags under her eyes.

"Good morning moonpeach," he sweetly greeted.

Katara slowly opened her eyes, and saw her boyfriend's luscious smile. _"Thank god he's handsome and loving, or else I might have strangled him for waking me up,"_ she thought. She sleepily adjusted herself and some of the pillows to make some space for Zuko. She tapped the spot next to, gesturing him to lie down beside her.

Zuko gladly accepted the invitation. He wrapped an arm around her and patted her like a baby. Soon, Katara's arms and legs were around him, turning him to her own personal hug pillow.

They been like that long enough for their breathing to sync and feel like time had stopped. He almost fell asleep too, but then Katara broke the silence.

"Do I still look amazing?" Zuko opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend's blue eyes intently staring back at him.

It has been more than a month since they had that kind of date where they went to a nice romantic place. Back then, Katara wore a purple appealing dress that emphasized her sexy curves and beauty which turned Zuko to a speechless dork. After pacing around with a mad blush on his face he managed to say _"Look at you, god… You're amazing!"_

"You'll never live that one down, are you?"

"Nuh-ah…I'm planning to pass that story down to our children and grandchildren." They both chuckled at the thought.

"Yes you are amazing, moonpeach. Your bed hair proves how much you deserve sleep and the dark circle under your eyes confirms how strong you are for not giving up," Zuko answered while playing with Katara's hair.

"How about when I get pregnant and grow as big as a whale," Katara asked while drawing some random figures on Zuko's chest using her fingers.

"Whether you're as small as a guinea pig or as big as whale, I'm sure you're going to be amazing. You're carrying the proof of our love; inside your body is the little life we created, how could that not be amazing? You're going to be more amazing for dealing with your paranoid soon-to-be dad. You know…"

"Hey!" Katara knew what Zuko was about to point out, the daddy-issues he had before makes him afraid that he might be following the footsteps his _father_ took. "I've seen you how you carried and cooed Sokka and Suki's twin girls. You're going to be a great dad to our kids, trust me."

Zuko must look like a fish out of water. He didn't know whether to smile or keep his shocked expression. Hearing that from her made his heart swell with happiness and hope, eliminating his frights and doubts. _"Oh spirits, how could I thank you for blessing me with such a marvelous woman?"_

Katara suddenly stole a kiss, and went on to her next question. "How about after giving birth to our bunch of kids and being that tired haggard mom with all the stretch marks, wide hips, and fat?"

"Seriously Katara, a bunch of kids? How many are you planning to have?"

"Mister, don't say it as if you won't enjoy making them." Katara eyed him warily with a teasing smile. Zuko just laughed at her. His queen sure knows him well. "It's not like we're going to have many enough to make a sports team. I want all of our children to feel loved, cared and paid attention to. But I also don't want to have an only child. It sort of making me feel sad, missing out all of that sibling fun. You fine with that?"

"Definitely more than one, but not that many and lots of bedroom moments. I good with that," Zuko replied with a smirk that Katara wanted to smack so badly. But both of them simply giggled.

"How about, when I'm old with all the white hair and wrinkles? Do you think I'm still amazing?"

"Knowing you Kat, by the time we're old and wrinkly, the world would know how amazing you are. Not only as a loving wife to me, a caring mother to our children, but the whole world would also know how amazing you are as an established doctor who has a compassionate heart to the ones in need," Katara was tear-eyed with what her boyfriend answered. What did she do to deserve such a wonderful guy? But before she could say something, her tummy grumbled.

"Time to have breakfast moonpeach." Zuko tickled Katara, but immediately backed off when he saw that she's about to tickle him. He knows that he was far more ticklish than her. Instead he scooped her in his arms, planning to carry her to the dining area. "I've brought some doughnuts, waffles, and tea. Do you want to have some pizza delivery later?"

Katara gave Zuko a sweet sensual kiss. "You know what, you're amazing too."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

* * *

A.N.: Sorry if this was cheezy and a bit OOC. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for sending a prompt!

For the smut-ish prompts, please give me more time to write those.


End file.
